Once Upon a Dream
by jokes0nyou
Summary: She never was good at sewing, but she couldn't loose him. No matter how much he hated her after, Rin was determined to bring her husband back, one way or another.


Alright, So I have my other story 'Dirty American,' on hold for a bit, I tend to jump around. Don't worry, I'll have another one up soon I promise. Anyway, here is an anime "Love" story, between Kakuzu (I do not own) and My OC Rin, whom looks like Rin from daughters of mnemosyne (not mine) which is an extremely graphic anime. So be warned. This is an extremely dark and somewhat demented story, my own story line, so once again, be warned, and enjoy. The theme song is, Once Upon a Dream- Lana Del Rey

**Once Upon a Dream**

**I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream**  
><strong>I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam<strong>  
><strong>And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem<strong>

The rain fell against the large living room window, the thin wooden walls of thei-her broken down cabin brought in a bitter draft. Howling winds and skeletons danced in the background of the shadows outside. Rin turned her emerald eyes back toward the flames, her hair was matted and dripping, her tink top drenched, her pants long disregarded on the edge of the couch. A small sigh escaped her chapped lips as she tasted the stale sake still clinging to her tounge. She took another swig.

Rin opted to sit on the floor, closer to the fire. She had always hated that couch, but he was always to cheap to go and buy her the one she'd wanted. He was too cheap for a lot of things, it's what got them in this fucked up situation in the first place. Rin held her head and winced, reliving the memory's that drew her into insanity. How could anyone come back from that? She let out a small laugh. Well, he did come back, Not the same though, things would never be the same after that night. Stitch by stitch she sewed the pieces back together, and slowly lost the strings to her sanity in the process. With a growl and a shout she sprung up and chucked the bottle into the fire and watched the consequences of her actions spit fire and hurl it out of the fire-place onto the carpet. She gave it an irritated look, stumbling over to the singed carpet she stomped her feet over the hot embers. I hope you feel that you arrogant son of a bitch, she looked at the black smoke rise from her melting skin and sighed. Still nothing, no pain, no physical desire, the needs of the body unnoticed. All for him, it was all for him. She smiled bittersweet and began a slow pace to grab more alcohol, need something stronger.

The steam had clouded up the window and still she stared. She knew that reflection, that horrible, disfigured reflection. The rising scar that slithered between her breast and onto her collar-bone, what a mess he had made. She hoped his sewing had improved somewhat. The thought made her laugh, she vaguely remembered him grumbling something about how awful she was at stitching his clothes back together in their younger years. The images of blood coated insides on her lap and hands came flashing to her mind, a gleam of a sewing needle. She jerked back into reality and gagged, she wanted so badly to puke, to release her unsettled stomach, but there was nothing. There had been nothing for years.

After her long and scolding hot shower she decided to give her skin a break and make her way to bed. Sleep, it was a very interesting thing in Rin's mind, she never dreamed, just relived memory's. The good, the bad, and the ugly. When she awoke it was always as if she had never fallen asleep in the first place, she would rise and go toward the vast array of bottles that have accumulated over the years. It burned, the alcohol, and she reveled in it, it made her tremble with desire. That is the only time she is able to feel anything, unless he is near. What a fucked up agreement, for such an ungrateful bastard. She memorized the feel of his skin on hers, his breath down her neck, him nipping at her skin. God, it had been so long since she'd felt that, since she'd felt warmth and passion. Only an empty pit of cum and bitterness was ever left after, he had taken that passion with him out the door when he left with that psychopath Hidan. "To join the akutsuki," He had told her, what could she have done? Begged? Pleaded him not to leave her in her despair and drunken whims and hardly sober words? He was already so disgusted with what she had done to him in the first place, disgusted with himself and the monster he had become. She couldn't make him stay, Couldn't even look him in his fucking eyes.

That nights events have been creeping up on her for the past three nights, Rin had no idea why every little thing made her think of the gore and desperation. So she drank more. Ha, she laughed, I guess even in the mortal life alcoholics carry it with them on "Over" was. She could never drink when he was around, he "forbid it," Rin let out a snort. Idiot never knew about her secret stash. A shiver went through her spine, she didn't like this feeling, this unease, what was it? She gasped and grabbed her head, dropping her scotch in the process, the glass littering the floor. dammit. She looked up with an over exaggerated expression and let out a long sigh, dammit.

Nights were always easier, so quiet. The fire burned warmer, the liquor went down smoother. Tonight however, tonight was different. There was an eerie feel in the air, a tenseness that made her pace. Something was moving closer, she could feel it. She walked over towards the kitchen and turned on the lights, the tiled white floor made the blood stains more apparent. Rin let out a choked sob and fell to the floor, no.

**"Kakuzu?" "Kakuzu, are you home?" Rin walked around her dark home silently, this was unusual, he was normally home by this time. He had been acting stranger than normal this morning, always looking over his shoulder and eyes shifting back and forth. "I swear if he's been going after bountys and dealing with those disgusting men again I'll take his kunai and shove it right up his-"**

_**"Disgusting? Awe, come now sweetheart" **_**A growl and chuckles made her swirl around to face a group of six men standing in the doorway. The rain had started to pour and a lightning strike lit the rom briefly, brief enough for Rin to notice they each had a bag in their hands, there were puddles of blood dripping from each of them. Rin backed away in terror. **

_**"Hey Dixon, you hear that? She called us disgusting." **_**A man shouted from the back and slammed the door shut, the leader lunged at her and grabbed a hand full of Rins long hair, making her cry out. **_**"Well darling, let me show you something reaally disgusting" **_**he breathed in her ear making her cringe at his breath. He dropped the bag with his free hand and reached into it. Rin came face to face with the head of her husband, the love of her life. She knew then what was in the rest of those bags. **


End file.
